


Baby Names

by BanditQueen22



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I love the idea of Veronica teasing Pidge and Lance, I present to you: more fluff!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanditQueen22/pseuds/BanditQueen22
Summary: Veronica needs a name for a fighter jet so she asks Pidge





	Baby Names

Lance had walked all around the Garrison three times now and he finally found Pidge in the last place he’d expect her to be: In the hanger checking over a fighter jet with his Veronica. Sure, it wasn’t completely out of the ordinary but given that nowadays she was always cooped up in her office or helping with the castle ship, it was odd.

 

He stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and approached the two woman. “Hey!”.

 

Pidge’s head shot up from her work so fast her glasses almost flew off. As she adjusted them, Veronica turned to look at him and smiled. “Hi! We were just talking about you.”.

 

Lance smiled back. “Talking about my endless good qualities?”.

 

Pidge didn’t even bother biting back her smile, “I dunno. Would you consider you being so distracted by trying to impress a girl that you walked into a door frame, ‘good’?”.

 

Lance whipped his head towards his sister and glared at her. Veronica held her hands up in defence but Pidge turned his attention back to her, “Can we help you with anything, Lance?”.

 

“Yeah, your dad is looking for you, he needs your help with the castle ship.”.

 

“Oh, cool. Thanks.”. Pidge began to step down from the latter.

 

Veronica stopped her. “Wait, before you go, can you help me with something?”.

 

“Sure.”.

 

“I’m supposed to name this,” She gestured to the fighter jet, “But I’m stumped. It’s like my baby and I want to give it a good one so I was wondering what you would name your own kid?”.

 

Pidge paused for a moment, then answered, “‘Florinda’.”.

 

“That’s pretty!” Lance smiled.

 

The green paladin adjusted her glasses again before continuing her climb down the latter. “It is. I saw it in a book I read when I was little.”.

 

“What would you use as a boy’s name?” Veronica asked.

 

“‘Leo’. I’ve always liked it and it’d be funny since I pilot a giant robotic lion.”.

 

Veronica turned to her brother, “What about you, Lance? What would you name your kid?”.

 

Lance pondered it for a second. “Definitely ‘Romero’ for a boy.” he answered. “I don’t have one for a girl but if I ever have one I might use ‘Florinda’.”.

 

Pidge crossed her arms over her chest. “Uh, no you’re not. That’s what I’m gonna use.”.

 

“What if I have one before you?”.

 

“Still no.”.

 

“But it’s pretty!”.

 

“I know. Which is why I call dibs on it.”.

 

“You can’t call dibs!”.

 

“I just did.”.

 

The two of them continued their argument until Veronica interrupted, “You know, the solution to this is to have a daughter together. That way you can both use it.”.

 

She wished she had her camera.

 

Two pairs of wide eyes attached to beet red faces stared at her in flustered silence before daring to glance at each other. When they did, their faces somehow got redder.

 

“I’m gonna go find my dad!” Pidge announced at the same time that Lance declared, “I’m gonna go on a walk!”. On their way out of the hanger and headed in opposite directions, they bumped into each other, stammered, and practically ran away.

 

Veronica smiled and yelled after them, “I better be the godmother!”.

 

“VERONICA!!”.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so deep into this ship that I made up children for them and their names are the ones that Pidge and Lance have picked out in this fic


End file.
